


tsukikage - king

by writer19 (readerRS)



Series: tsukikage stuff [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, King Kageyama, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kageyama Tobio, Surprises, king tsukishima, only teen for the last chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerRS/pseuds/writer19
Summary: Kageyama wouldn't pass any exams without Tsukishima, the blond was sure of that. What he didn't expect was that Kageyama would try to repay him for all of the tutoring he's done.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: tsukikage stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058798
Comments: 15
Kudos: 246





	1. studying

It’s ten pm and Kei isn’t asleep. The night before an exam is one of the most important times to get sleep but here he was, not in his bedroom but Kageyama’s, going over the same concepts in different ways but the exhausted setter was too tired to understand anything.

Tsukishima wants to give up, but he knows Kageyama would never. Not passing meant no volleyball camp. Suddenly, Tobio sat up from where he was, face down on his desk. He’d clearly fallen asleep.

“Maybe you should just go to bed,” Tsukishima said, gentler than he’d intended, but he was tired too. 

As he gets up to leave, Kei feels a tug on his wrist and turns to see Kageyama’s hand wrapped around it. The setter rubs his eyes with his free hand. He whispers, pleads, almost too quietly for the blond to hear, “Please stay.” Kei is about to say he doesn’t really know another way to explain this stuff when the other man speaks again. “I can’t do this on my own. Please, Tsukishima.”

If anyone asked the blond, he’d deny that the pleading broke his heart a little bit. He’d laugh and say he only helped because he didn’t want to see someone act so pathetic. 

Either way, he sat back down. Kageyama let go of him and they kept reviewing into the morning.

\------------------

Around three am, Tobio falls asleep at the table again, but this time he’s relaxed. They both are. The blue eyed man had started to get it around one in the morning and Tsukishima was 90% certain he’d pass. At this point the biggest risk to either of their exam scores was falling asleep during it.

Kei debates whether it would be better to let Kageyama sleep or if he should try to get him to his bed. He’d be lying if he said the thought of an annoyed, sleepy Kageyama didn’t entertain him, but the idea of Kageyama failing his exam because he fell asleep outweighed it. The last thing he wanted was for that idiot to complain to him. It wasn’t because he cared about the setter. 

He didn’t care at all. So why was he carrying Kageyama to bed? Why was he taking so much care not to wake him up? He couldn’t answer that.

It didn’t matter anyways because Tobio woke up when Kei put the blanket over him. Tsukishima has deja vu when he feels another tug at his wrist. This one was aggressive enough to pull him onto the bed. He’s about to protest when he feels Kageyama turn him so they’re facing each other. “What are you-” he whisper-yells, cut off by an arm slung over him, trapping him there.

Tobio tucks himself neatly into the blond’s chest, his head ducked down so Tsukishima can feel the setter’s breath against his collarbone. Any questions Kei had were wiped away by the lavender scent of what he assumes is Kageyama’s shampoo. “Warm,” Kageyama murmurs, falling asleep as Kei gets comfortable. The blond acts resigned but he hopes his heart isn’t pounding loudly enough for the blue eyed man to hear. It’s definitely beating too fast for him to fall asleep any time soon.


	2. surprises

The test papers are handed out and Tsukishima can’t help himself. He practically turns all the way around to look at Kageyama, who is sitting in the back, almost directly behind Kei. He feels a smile spread across his face as he sees Kageyama calmly answering questions.

He flinches at the voice of his teacher. “Eyes on your own papers.” At that, Tsukishima turns to his own paper, willing the images of a sleepy Kageyama out of his head so he can actually focus. 

\---------------------

They get their tests back at the end of the week and Kageyama refuses to tell Tsukishima his score. The blond would be an idiot not to notice how happy he was though. ‘At least he passed,’ Kei thought to himself.

\---------------------

Practice goes by quickly and before he knows it, the third years are the only ones left in the gym, left to clean up. Yamaguchi and Hinata are waiting for Kageyama and Tsukishima but before Tsukishima can get to his friend, Kageyama stops him.

Kageyama waves at the other two, indicating that they should leave on their own. Tsukishima expects Yamaguchi to ask why but to his surprise, the brunet practically drags Hinata out of the gym with him. Hinata protests until Yamaguchi offers to buy him a meat bun. ‘Weird,’ Kei thinks, but he shrugs it off.

By the time he turns back to Kageyama, the setter is grinning with a paper in his hand. “I passed!” The red 90 on the paper seems larger than life, maybe because Tobio practically shoved it in Tsukishima’s face to show him. 

He pushes the paper away gently, but Tsukishima is smiling as he says “Congrats, King.”

That used to get under Kageyama’s skin, but there was no venom in Kei’s voice. He wonders to himself when ‘King’ had gone from a jeer to an affectionate nickname. 

Kageyama shakes his head no. “You’re the king today, Tsukishima. I wouldn’t have even passed without you.”

Lucky for Kei, Tobio is struggling to get the paper into his bag. With his attention on the backpack, Kageyama doesn’t see how flustered Tsukishima is at his words. The setter doesn’t even look at the middle blocker’s face as he grabs his wrist and pulls him out of the gym. “What are you doing?”

“I owe you for all the study sessions so I’m getting you a surprise, king for the day. Now shut up and close your eyes.” Tsukishima wishes he could react sarcastically, but he’s curious about this surprise, and he can’t exactly think clearly once he feels Kageyama’s hand slide from his wrist. Their fingers interlock and Kei thinks he might melt right there. 

He closes his eyes, only because Kageyama said so, not to savor the feeling of holding Kageyama’s hand, not at all.

They walk in silence for a while before Tsukishima loses his patience. Wherever they’re going is clearly pretty far away so he sees no harm in opening his eyes. 

Kageyama doesn’t notice Tsukishima’s open eyes and the blue eyed man still has a small smile on his face. ‘This is a much better smile than the one you have on the court,’ Kei thinks to himself. That menacing grin terrified their opponents but Kei never thought it suited the other man’s face. ‘I didn’t know I thought this deeply about him smiling,’ the blond thought. 

At this moment, something in the middle blocker snapped and he was hit full force with his feelings for the setter. ‘Shit.’ He closed his eyes and went back to Kageyama guiding him. He lightly squeezed Kageyama’s hand and felt relieved when he felt a soft squeeze back.

A few more minutes pass before they finally stop. Tobio puts a hand on Tsukishima’s shoulder to keep them from crashing into each other, untangles their interlocked hands and says “Don’t open your eyes. I’ll be right back.” 

Curiosity piqued, Tsukishima kept his eyes closed so he wouldn’t ruin the surprise for himself. Despite this, he hears a bell chime and smells pastries. ‘How would he even know what I like?’ Tsukishima blushes as he notices how empty his hand feels as he waits. 

The bell rings again and a hand slides into his. “Miss me?”

Tsukishima scoffs, face still slightly pink. “You wish.” 

Surprisingly, Tobio just laughs and pulls Tsukishima along in a new direction. If they’re where the blond thinks they are, they’re not heading towards either of their houses now, but he’s decided not to question this. He starts to hear laughing kids and feels the sidewalk under his feet turn into dirt. Kageyama lets go of his hand again and says “You only have to keep your eyes closed for another minute,” so he does. Tsukishima hears some packaging unwrap and something gets set down. “Okay, open your eyes.”

He’s shocked to see a perfect slice of strawberry cake on a little table in front of him. Kageyama is already sitting down. “How did you-?”

“I asked Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima should’ve known. He sits opposite Kageyama but before he can grab the single fork, Kageyama snatches it. He doesn’t even have time to ask, his widening eyes showing his confusion. “I’m feeding you.” His eyes widened more, if that was possible. Tobio rolls his eyes but his small smile grows as he gets a bite of cake on the fork. “The king for the day deserves to be pampered.” Tsukishima would usually snip at the setter but he really wants cake. He opens his mouth and feels strawberry frosting melt on his tongue. 

After a moment of enjoying the strawberry flavor, Kei realizes how much the two of them look like a couple. He quickly turns pinker than the admittedly delicious cake in front of him and covers his face with his hands. It isn’t much use, though, since the pinkness of his skin goes all the way down his neck. He manages to say “It’s really good,” without his voice cracking. 

By the time he calms down enough to put his hands back down, the setter is beaming at him. “I’m glad you like it.”

The afternoon goes by like that. Tobio feeds Kei, seemingly oblivious to how romantic the gesture is. Kei indulges, letting himself pretend its a date.

They get to the last bite and Tsukishima asks if Kageyama is going to have any. The blond wonders why he’s doing this since he doesn’t even share his favorite dessert with Yamaguchi. ‘It would be rude not to share when Kageyama is the one who paid for it,’ he rationalizes. “You should have some.”

“But I'm not the king today,” the setter argues.

Kei raises an eyebrow. “What if the king for the day wants you to have some?” He grabs Kageyama’s wrist and takes the fork away from him, stretching his arm until its in front of the setter’s mouth. “I insist.” He notices a slight blush on Tobio’s face and wonders if maybe he wasn’t as oblivious as Tsukishima thought. He dismisses that thought quickly. There was no way Kageyama would’ve done something so romantic on purpose. Kageyama doesn’t even like him. 

“Are you happy now?” Tobio asks through a mouthful of cake. 

Tsukishima grins and deadpans, “I’m overjoyed.”

“Shut up, King,” Kageyama retorts as he finishes that last bite. It’s meant as a jab but the setter can’t keep himself from smiling.

Tsukishima thinks it might not be so bad to be king if Kageyama will keep smiling at him like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wasn't going to post this until next week but apparently Nov 9th is tsukikage day, apologies if it seems rushed but yea hope its ok :)


	3. sleepless

Time got away from them. Somehow, the sun is setting by the time they leave the park. They walk home in an easy silence, neither of them mentioning the fact that they’re still holding hands. If anyone asked, Kei would say its just for warmth. Kageyama honestly wouldn’t know what to say.

Ever himself, Tsukishima breaks the silence by teasing his companion. “I didn’t think you could be this nice, King.”

Tobio pouts. Kei’s heart might’ve stopped at the adorable sight. “I said you’re the king for the day.”

“Its nighttime.” Tsukishima counters.

The setter pauses, opens his mouth, and closes it again. He’s not pouting anymore and Tsukishima laughs. Kageyama laughs despite himself. He thinks it might not be so bad to be king if Tsukishima will keep laughing with him like that.

Tsukishima reaches for his own head with his free hand and then moves it to Kageyama’s head, as if moving an invisible crown between them. Tobio blushes, only because the gesture is dumb and embarrassing and not because Tsukishima’s hand brushes his hair a bit. 

They quiet down again until they’re fairly close to Tsukishima’s house. Acting not like himself, Kei genuinely thanks Kageyama for the surprise. “Today was fun. Thanks, King.”

Kageyama is quiet for a while, thinking. Kei worries he went too far. He squeezes the setter’s hand without realizing, and he calms down when Tobio squeezes back.

The setter finally responds when they’re walking between a bunch of houses, the alleys dark and narrow but it was the quickest way to get to Tsukishima’s house. “How could I think I’m a good king if I’m not kind to my subjects?” Shocked by the joke, Kei looks directly at Tobio, who winks at him with a cheeky smile. He chuckles and the smile on Kageyama’s face makes the blond’s heart beat a little faster.

“Besides,” Tobio shrugs, “you deserve a lot for putting up with me when I’m panicked over exams.” Tsukishima doesn’t think there was much to put up with, unless cuddling with his crush to sleep was a burden. Kageyama isn’t smiling anymore but he’s still relaxed. Their joined hands sway easily between them.

Kageyama stands a little straighter, pulling himself up to his full height, which was intimidatingly tall to most but still shorter than Kei. “Consider me at your service, Tsukishima. Anything you want, your king will get for you.”

Maybe its the moonlight or the way Tobio’s eyes twinkle or the warmth of their hands together but Kei stops walking at that moment. He’s not even sure what he’s thinking. Kageyama stops a step in front of him, their hands still connected, but he raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I can think of something I want right now,” Tsukishima mutters to himself.

Kageyama gets closer to hear him. “What?”

Tsukishima repeats himself and pushes Kageyama against the alley wall, taking his hand from the setter’s grip to trap him against the wall instead. “Can you figure out what your subject wants?” he asks, smirking at the blue eyed man in front of him.

Tobio can’t help himself. Blushing at Tsukishima’s close proximity, he glances down at the blond’s lips and licks his own without thinking. All of a sudden Tsukishima is closer. They’re as close as they could be, and Kageyama is floating on air.

‘He tastes like strawberries’ is all the setter can think before they break apart.

“Satisfied?” Tobio asks, looking at a bright red Tsukishima.

The blond starts backing away, misinterpreting the setter’s words.

“I didn’t say I was,” Tobio pulls Kei back to him by the collar, this kiss much deeper than the last. Tsukishima gasps for air once they finally pull away from each other, but Kageyama is quick to move to the blond’s newly exposed collarbone, making the middle blocker bite his swollen lips to keep certain noises from escaping. Of course he can’t completely hide it, the stifled gasps and moans driving Kageyama crazy.

Eventually, Kei forces himself to fully pull away, with a mumbled “We have to get home.”

The darkness envelops them now. They can hardly see each other in the low light. Kageyama, still on cloud nine, doesn’t question it.

They get to Tsukishima’s house quickly, too quickly for Tobio’s liking. He reluctantly lets go of Tsukishima’s hand and is about to wave goodbye when the blond grabs his wrist, a wicked look in his eye. “I never said I was satisfied.”

Kageyama doesn’t fully get it until the middle blocker leans in and speaks low and quiet into his ear. “Your subject demands a sleepover, King, but don’t think you’ll be getting any sleep.”


End file.
